Rarity
Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Rarity has a silvery-white body, blue eyes and a violet mane and tail. She is a fashion designer/seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a lady and often acts sophisticated. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and dreams of becoming a designer for Princess Celestia. She also once hoped to marry Celestia's nephew Prince Blueblood, until she actually met him, where he turned out to be snobbish, rude, and self-centered. Later, she becomes aware of Spike's crush on her but only sees him as a friend though she might sees him as the one for her later on if she return her feelings to Spike. Rarity's magic has been demonstrated to involve both telekinesis and finding nearby jewels buried underground. She represents the element of generosity. She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Was too abusive with Sweetie Belle, causing a discussion for being supported just like seen in The Sisterhooves Social ''and Sleepless in Ponyville''. In Rarity takes Manehattan, after of to treat them bad to her friends, Rarity thinks that was abandoned by them and pardons to her friends and finally to Sweetie Belle in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, after having evil with her young sister in two previous chapters of the series. Powers and Abilities Unicorn Physiology: Rarity is a unicorn who resides in Ponyville. * Magic: Rarity can use magic, and while it may not be up to the standards of Twilight Sparkle or Trixie, she uses it in connection with making things "fabulous", like gem-finding, dressmaking, and topiary art. ** Telekinesis: She uses sewing and cutting tools through telekinesis with the precision needed to make her dresses, manipulating multiple items at once. ** Dowsing: Rarity can also use her magic to expose underground gems. Expert Martial Artist: Despite Rarity's delicate nature and formal personality, she has shown an occasional propensity for the martial arts. Attract: Rarity has a talent for charming male ponies to help her and her friends. Trivia * Rarity is the older sister of Sweetie Belle. * In Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series, Rarity is James' marefriend despite that she might have feelings for Spike as well. * Rarity also has a fashion rivalry with Donita Donata since she use rare and endangered animals for her fashion designs and both of them loving gems. * Rarity has a huge crush with Spike. * Rarity will return her feelings for Spike in the future. * Rarity sometimes calls James by his nickname, Jamesy. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Unicorns Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Singing characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:The Mane 6 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Rarity's Family Category:Ophidiophobic Category:Rich characters Category:Characters voiced by Tabitha St. Germain Category:Kids Category:Forgivers Category:Straight Man Category:PRINCESSES Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Vain characters Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Corrupted Tyrants Category:Fashion Designers Category:Entomophobia Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spoiled Sweet